


All For Us.      | EUPHORIA X DICK GRAYSON

by Robinsnose



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Euphoria (TV 2019), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Addiction, Always, Angst, Ballet, Depressed Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Oversized Clothing, Romani Dick Grayson, Sad Dick Grayson, Therapy, Watching, cause that's what happens with siblings, circus boy, dick grayson is a good boy, hes not mentioned too much but is mentioned, i haven't finished the show since I get a panic attack every minute but it's ok, jason is just there, not yet adopted, rich wards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinsnose/pseuds/Robinsnose
Summary: Dick Grayson was taken in as a ward by Bruce Wayne when he was nine years old. That's also when he met Rue Bennett. He doesn't know if his life went up or down from there, but it definitely started going..and going...until he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Cassie Howard, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jules Vaughn, Dick Grayson & Nate Jacobs, Dick Grayson & Rue Bennett, Rue Bennett & Cassie Howard, Rue Bennett & Fezco, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 15





	All For Us.      | EUPHORIA X DICK GRAYSON

Richard Grayson of Wayne Manor was not always as he was called. He used to be Dick Grayson from Haly's Circus. Dick from The Flying Graysons. That was before Mary and John Grayson brutally fell to their deaths, staged to look like an accident to cover up the stealthy plan of Tony Zucco. It was not so stealthy, in actuality, because Zucco was caught and put in prison with a broken body a few weeks after Dick got taken in by Bruce Wayne. He was beaten by Dick himself, in a new persona. Robin, the English form of what his parents used to call him. 

Dick was enrolled in Gotham Elementary School, though he didn't stay there for long. After learning as much as he possibly could, Dick was eligible to skip a grade. Bruce allowed him to, if he wanted. Dick saw the chance to finish school faster and took it. That was how Dick Grayson met Rue Bennet. In his new school, Gotham Academy. Being a nine year old in sixth grade didn't really help his reputation. Aside from being a 'dirty circus freak' and 'worshipping the devil', he now was a nerd. Rue just so happened to be one of the quiet kids he hung out with time to time. 

Bruce didn't really approve of her being close friends with Dick, but let it happen. 

When Dick was ten years old, he'd known Rue for a whole year. He also started taking ballet classes. He found it to be pretty easy seeing as there were ballerinas in the circus that he was close with. He started staring at scale and the mirror when he was ten, too. It was when he sucked in as much as he could, poking and prodding at his ribs, telling himself he could lose more weight. Dick stopped putting food down his throat, and started putting his fingers there.

He can't really remember everything, but around two years later was when Bruce noticed. It was because Dick fainted in training, and Dick couldn't help but ask himself if Bruce would've even cared if he had fainted any other time. Maybe during a gala or something, too much attention. Alfred put Dick in therapy, because Bruce didn't know how to handle emotions. After all, he'd put on a bat suit instead of getting a therapist when he was younger. Dick didn't want to live long enough to see himself put on a rat's outfit or something. Dick didn't want to live long, period. 

Dick Grayson could remember his mom petting his hair, running her nails through his scalp. He could practically hear his dad in his ear, telling him that it didn't matter what other people thought. Richard Grayson could only hear what the articles said. That small change made all the difference.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck man idk what I'm doing hopefully I won't make a chap and then dip for a year like I do with all my other books....sorry in advance


End file.
